Awakening Feelings
by angelbsb
Summary: First attraction for Lois and Clark. It will be set with the Smallville Clark and Lois, but sort of be set in the New Adventures of Superman. I wrote this for my mom. I hope you enjoy it. Short little Ficlet


Title: Awakening Feelings

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction

Pairing: Lois/Clark

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own they belong to Almiles, The CW and DC Comics.

Rating: PG

Summary: First attraction for Lois and Clark. It will be set with the Smallville Clark and Lois, but sort of be set in the New Adventures of Superman. I wrote this for my mom. I hope you enjoy it. Short little Ficlet

Clark Kent has moved to Metropolis where he hopes to get a job at the Daily Planet. Clark has an interview with Perry White the Editor and Chief. Clark is nervous until Perry says "Kent welcome to the Daily Planet Son. You'll be working with our Star Reporter". Clark's in shock by Perry's news.

Perry walks to his office door and screams "Lane. Get in here".

"Coming Perry. Hold your horses .What's up?" Lois says while only looking at Perry.

"Lane. Meet your new Partner Clark Kent. Now show him around then get to work" Perry said loudly.

"Perry. You can't be serious. I work alone .Put him with someone else" Lois says as Perry had yelled. Clark is sitting there quietly watching them.

"I'm very serious Lane. He's your partner or you're off the Luther beat for good" Perry says while loosening his tie. All Lois can do for a minute is gape at Perry in total shock.

Clark gets up and says "Mr. White .Should I come back later?".

"No Kent. You stay right here. Clark Kent meet Lois Lane" Perry says in his gruff voice.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Lane. I'm sure we'll get along just fine" Clark says in a bumbling manner.

"Yeah, yeah .If you say so .So where you from?" Lois says not at all pleased.

"I'm from Smallville Kansas Miss. Lane" Clark says with a proud smile.

"Alright from now on. I'll be calling you Smallville. Any problems with that?" Lois says while trying to get on his nerves.

"Um yes there is, my name is Clark Miss. Lane. It's not Smallville" Clark says while messing with his tie.

"Ok Smallville. Now follow me. I'll show you where your desk is" Lois says walking away.

Clark quickly follows Lois to his desk. This happens to be across from her desk. Before he can get settled Lois says " Come on Smallville, We're going to work on a major story. Come on". Clark grabs his pen and notepad then follows her to the elevators. 

**TWO MONTHS LATER**  
Lois and Clark are working late .Lois looks at Clark and says "I'm starved. How about you Smallville".

"I am too Lois. So what do you feel like eating?" Clark says while straddling his chair.

"Well I was thinking of ordering Chinese. What would you like" Lois says while looking for the take out menu.

"Lois. I'll go get it. You stay here" Clark gets up to leave.

"OK Smallville. But wait you don't even know what I want" Lois says quickly.

"Lois .Don't worry. I'll surprise you ok .See you soon" Clark says while getting into the elevator. Lois waits for the elevator to close then starts playing solitaire. Half an hour later Lois hears the elevator ding. She quickly clicks out of her game. Clark walks over with bags full of Chinese food.

"Wow Small- I mean Clark. This smells wonderful. Hang on I'll go get us some sodas" Lois says while getting some change out for the machine.

They are sitting there eating and talking about their childhoods. Clark thinks that Lois is not that hard but acts that way to protect herself. While Lois thinks there is something very special about Clark but can not figure it out. When they are done eating they open their fortune cookies. Lois' cookie says "Your true love is next to you". Clark's cookie says "True happiness is right under your nose".

They both let out chuckles at them. Lois and Clark then look at each other and stop chuckling. The next thing that happens is Lois pulls Clark towards her. Lois then gives Clark a very passionate kiss. Clark at first is in shock but then returns the kiss. It is getting more passionate. They pull apart awhile later. Lois says "Clark. Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Lois. I would love to go out with you tomorrow night" Clark says with a smile.

"Great. Then it's a date Clark" Lois says with a huge grin at Clark.

"Yes it is Lois. So what time should I pick you up?"Clark asks while cleaning up their mess.

"Clark. I'll pick you up at 7:00pm. I'm the one who asked you so I'll pick you up ok" Lois says while turning off her computer.

"Alright Lois. I'll be ready then. But next time, I will be the one picking you up ok deal" Clark says while putting on his coat.

"Clark. That sounds like a good plan" Lois says looking up at him. They then walk to the elevators together.

THE END


End file.
